Model This
by TheVentureSister
Summary: So...somewhat of a continuation of my first story Model Behavior. But it isn't truly a sequel. But anyway, we find our little artist Ginny recieving a strange invitation to a night on the town. Sort of.


**(( Okay, so a few people wanted a "sequel". But that... isn't exactly how I roll as some of you might know. Hopefully this one shot will be alright. Check out my first story, Model Behavior, which happened to win 2nd place "Best Characterization of Ginny" in Rowan_Greenleaf's contest. Thank you my beta. This is somewhat of a continuation of the idea. Or...whatever. Anywho, I of course do not own Harry Potter or his Universe. Konst is mine though.))**

She was alone in the hall, bundled up for winter's snow. A heavy cloak hid her small form, as well as her sketch pad, a few strands of her burnt red hair escaped from the fur rimmed edges that covered her brown eyes. Even though she was here, walking the halls to her art class, she still couldn't believe the events that had led her to this point.

X

It had been that tawny hawk that she had thought was going to attack her. But no. It flew gracefully down to the tree she had taken shelter under, a scrap of parchment clasped tightly in its beak. It floated down like a snowflake, the bird screeching as it flapped its wings, snow falling from the tree as it took off back to the tower. Thank Merlin she was alone. She wouldn't have been able to open it if she wasn't. Everyone knew who owned that bird.

_You obviously didn't get it last time. Guess we will have another…lesson._

_Meet me where I first became a model._

_-D_

Honest. That was what it had said.

But it burned up in a matter of seconds, leaving ash in her mittens. Yet another secret she had to herself.

X

Pulling off her mittens, she gripped the handle. There was a moment of hesitation. She could easily leave. For all she knew, this was all a joke. Taking her hand off the metal handle, Ginny took a few steps back, wanting to leave. But something caught her eyes. Light flickered beneath the door, warmth escaping as well. Well at least it was warm inside.

Clasping the handle once more, Ginny walked in. There were at least fifty candles around the room, some floating, others just merely on the top of piled books, wax dripping down. Though there was light, there were patches of darkness in the corners, the room almost swallowing Ginny.

"Hullo?"

No response. Great. She asked again, but still got nothing. "Look, I am not in the mood for a prank." She stood by the door, not daring to walk in any further until she got some response. She should have known better. But before her foot could even leave the room, a stream of flames shot from one of the patches of darkness, a small silhouette for a spilt second available to her eyes but gone as the flame danced around the room, lighting five floating candles, illuminating a stool, as well as an easel for a sketchpad.

"Woah," she muttered, not able to even form words to describe it.

"Did I leave you speechless yet again Weasley?" It was him, the one who sent the letter, the one who had made her art class….entertaining. Though she wasn't about to tell anyone else that. "I tend to do that."

He still hadn't moved from the shadows. But Ginny did. Moved anyway. Shutting the door quietly, she took her time to get to the stool, squinting her eyes to the direction the flame had come from. But there was nothing there that she could see. There were only the candles, the stool and the easel so far.

She pulled back her hood, the air almost uncomfortably warm. Dumping the cloak on stool, she felt at least twenty degrees more comfortable. But still, she rolled up the sleeves on her uniform, placing the pad on the wooden easel.

Flames roared from the shadows once more, illuminating the area in front of Ginny further. And was that...was that a chaise lounge? The feet glistened, gold adorning the claws. But the frame was polished mahogany, the cushion having stolen the color from a raven's wings.

She raised an eyebrow. Confusion only seemed to breed more confusion. "What is going on," she finally asked. She was answered with silence. And then a foot escaped the shadows. Pale in hue, a black mass covered it, something even darker coming from the shadows. Was that Draco? But what was he wearing?

It looked as if he had wrapped his body in the pelt of a black animal, a bear maybe. His pale skin and platinum hair made him glow in the dark room. She could make out one of his hands, holding tight the pelt.

What on earth was going on? Such a strange letter. And now here he was, hanging out in classrooms late at night wearing nothing but an animal pelt? Well, she _hoped_ he was wearing more. But then why did her face turn red when the thought of him naked seeped into her mind.

"I have to admit, I did have my doubts that you would show," he whispered, slowly yet gracefully making his way to the chaise lounge, sitting in the middle of it as he adjusted the fur. "But something made me think that you would show. After all, it wasn't just your lips that wanted more on that day Ginny. It was your eyes that hungered for more."

Those twenty degrees that had disappeared from her when she had removed her cloak? They were back. And all at her face. He held her tongue back with every word, with every motion of his being. The pelt slipped down past his right shoulder, Draco seemingly unaware. Or was he? That twinkle in his eye, that curve of his smile. Those signs spoke otherwise.

The pelt slid further down, Draco rising. As he walked toward Ginny, it continued to slid, confirming that he was not clothed underneath. At least on his upper body. She was frozen solid, trying to avert her eyes, the pelt pulling back to reveal his stomach and his…happy trail. Did she just think that? As much blood was running to her cheeks, she still didn't move, didn't speak. She hadn't even noticed him behind her, moving his head down to the side of her face. "Konst showed me Gin. Lovely as it was, you still have much to learn."

His voice was like hot silk, defrosting Ginny as he made his way back to the chaise lounge, the pelt sinking lower and lower, all of his back now exposed. And with one final step, it fell, so slowly that she couldn't help but to think that it was said to not be hanging from his body any longer. Try as she might, she couldn't avert her eyes any longer. Thank god was to her because if she had gotten the full frontal of Draco, she just might have fallen off the stool, her head meeting the floor with a rather disgusting crunch.

"Have I stunned you to silence Ginny," he asked, turning his head to the side, looking back at her from the corner of his eye. "Well, we should change that." He turned around, facing her in all his glory, Ginny sealing her eyes shut. She could do that much, but why could she not move her legs?

Malfoy clapped, flames running along the ceiling, lighting a candelabra that was hanging down, illuminating the room further. "You think she will talk if there are two of us do you Malfoy?"

No. It couldn't be. Was that… Harry? Her right eye opened slowly, eyelashes getting in the way of her sight before the other eye opened in shock. It was Harry, wearing a similar pelt. "How are you going to draw us with your eyes closed," he asked, letting the pelt slid like water off his skin. Her eyes went wide, cheeks burning. This was insane. She finally threw her hands up, her legs getting their strength back as she rocked off the stool, gathering up her cloak and almost running for the door, eyes still wired shut. And maybe if she had kept them open, she would have seen Neville.

Instead, she ran right into him, falling back down to the floor. "You alright Ginny," he offered, extending a hand from the darkness to her.

"Uh, yes," she offered, opening her eyes. But flames from his wand lit up the candles around him, the pelt on Neville already shrugged off. He pulled her up still, only smiling as he led her back to the stool, leaving her there as he walked to others, taking their places along the edge of the chaise. Malfoy was laying on it, stretch out, arms behind his head, Harry sitting on the floor, his back pressing lightly against the frame, one leg bent close to him. Neville joined the pair, at the upper portion of the chaise, letting his elbow prop him up as he leaned on it.

"You…you three aren't serious are you? What the devil has gotten into you three," she pleaded, using her hand to cover her eyes. "There is a reason that we haven't done nude portraits. And I hope we never will," she added, more in a whisper.

"I think you mean four don't you?"

Her eyes turned to the voice.

Oh lord. _It was Snape_.

She didn't even hear the scream. It took her a few moments, everything black as if her screams had blown out the candles. But after a few minutes, she did hear the scream. As did the rest of her art class. Her eyes flashed open, the room no longer warm and filled with candles. As well as naked men. No… it was just her art class. All the eyes were staring at her, even that of their model, none other than Draco Malfoy, his tawny hawk perching on his arm. His eye brow was raised, mirroring the entire room.

"Miss Weasley? You alright over there," Konst asked, looking rather worried.

"Thank god it was a dream," she muttered, managing to quickly wipe the drool from not only her face but her sketch pad.

"What was that Miss Weasley. Didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing," she answered, her voice a bit loud, a bit too high. "Can I be excused?"

But before Konst gave the go ahead, she was already gone, the room thick with awkwardness.

"What a bizarre girl," Malfoy whispered, shaking his head.

**(( Har har har. I like to screw with people. That is how I roll.))**


End file.
